technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Games 2002/Day 10
Day 10 was the last of ten days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 29th March 2002 and served as the final episode for the third series of Techno Games. Events Funny Cars Rock Rover vs Light Storm Vampire vs Flintstone vs Bugget Rock Rover shot off straight away as the other three competitors were delayed in their start. Rock Rover passed the finishing line incredibly quickly as Flintstone sped off and snatched second place whilst Light Storm Vampire was close behind and finished third. Bugget was much slower in starting and finished last around the 7 seconds later. Qualified: Rock Rover & Flintstone Rocket Rat vs Speedy Gonzales vs Super Car vs Euro Truck Once again, only one robot, Super Car shot out whilst the other robots were delayed in their reaction to start, however, Rocket Rat sped off shortly afterwards and the two finished. Speedy Gonzales also set off but suffered issues causing it to stop halfway through but the momentum allowed it to cross the line whilst Euro Truck stopped a quarter of the way and caught fire, causing smoke to fill the place. Qualified: Super Car & Rocket Rat GRAND FINAL In the Final, all four finalist shot from the starting positions. All were speeding ahead at different speeds with it being rather close. However, Rock Rover was the quickest and grabbed first place with Flintstone 0.5 seconds behind in second followed by Rocket Rat close behind in third. With a second over the former three, Super Car came last. Gold: Rock Rover Silver: Flintsone Bronze: Rocket Rat Swimming GRAND FINAL The Grand Finalists all shot out in unison besides each other as they swam across the first leg. Once more, Brutosaurus seemed to have steering problems and almost swam into Marlin from behind before swerving around and towards the side wall. Doggy Paddle Deluxe and Roboduck almost clashed into each other as Marlin darted across the pool ahead of the pack by a large margin and just a few milliseconds off the world record, Marlin won. Brutosaurus managed to correct itself and swim ahead of both Doggy Paddle Deluxe and Roboduck who were neck and neck. Brutosaurus finish 3 seconds after Marlin as Doggy Paddle Deluxe followed suit with Roboduck last. Gold: Marlin Silver: Brutosaurus Bronze: Doggy Paddle Deluxe Rocketry (Spot Landing) Tardis Tardis flew into the air but quickly spiralled out of control. It swung around in the air before crashing back down near the starting position, almost hitting the team members. It barely gained a distance away. Tardis was awarded 4 points for its rather unoriginal design, 6 for take off but 0 for its flight/landing due to the unsafe way it crashed back down. It totalled to 10 points. R2 Detour R2 Detour shot straight into the air, almost getting lost in the misty clouds above as it then deployed its parachute. Slowly it dropped back down to earth. R2 Detour was awarded only 3 points for its unoriginal design, 6 for its takeoff and a stunning 21 points for the flight and landing, totalling to 30 points overall, coming first and getting Gold. The Brick Bat The Brick Bat had a troubling start where is started but didn't move. The rocket then fired off with pieces falling off of it straight away. The rocket deployed its parachute but due to its design it fell back down with a thud. It was given only 3 for its bland design and 3 for its take off but was awarded 0 points for the flight/landing with only 6 points in total, it came last. Harry 1 Harry 1's send off was short lived. It flew a few metres before darting forward in curved fashion and slammed immediately into the ground breaking apart completely. Harry 1 scored the highest in its design with 7 points and gained 6 points for the lift off but due to its poor flight it only scored 1 point totalling to 14 point. Octa-Gone Octa-Gone shot into the air gaining a great distance. It deployed its parachute and glided slowly back down with the wind sending the lightweight rocket flying about before landing back down. Octa-Gone was given high amount of points in design with 6, 4 points for takeoff and an additional 12 points for its flight/landing. It managed to come second overall with its 22 points, getting silver. J.J.'s Jumbo J.J.'s Jumbo shot up into air but darted towards its left and slammed back down despite deploying its parachute. In a comedic twist, the high winds carried to downed J.J's Jumbo by its parachute. It managed to score 5 point for each across the board (design, takeoff and flight/land),totalling to 15 points overall and coming third overall winning Bronze. Rocketry (Egg Lofting) H.A.R.T. Eggspress H.A.R.T. Eggspress had a good launch, flying high into the clear sky where it detached and deployed its parachute. It lasted 52 seconds in the air and the egg was still intact, it managed to get Bronze for the competition. Teggno Games Teggno Games shot straight up into the air, gaining huge amount of height as it then started coming back down, quickly. The rocket deployed its parachute late and the rocket came back down faster than necessary. It was in the air for 46 seconds but the egg was intact. Venus Voyager Venus Voyager had a poor flight, flying from an angle and quickly slamming back down with only 3 seconds of air time. The egg was intact but because the parachute was not deployed, it was disqualified. Xpress Xpress flew a decent distance but as it started gliding in the air towards the ground, the parachute deployed but the high winds started dragging it about. Despite this, the egg was intact after 15 seconds of air time. Hen Grenade 2 Hen Grenade 2 fired into the air in spectacular form, gaining great height as it continued to gain climb. Eventually, the rocket deployed its parachute and slowly came back down, with high winds taking the rocket far away. Hen Grenade 2 was the longest in the air with 1 minute 56 seconds and the egg was intact, getting Gold. Egg White Egg White shot off at an angle and broke apart to deploy its parachute as it started diving towards the ground. The high winds brought the lightweight rocket down to the ground quicker than desired and it came back down with a intact egg, with 25 seconds in the air. Eggstravaganza The returning Eggstravaganza shot into the air and gained good height, but the rocket deployed its parachute after reaching as high as it could go. The rocket then drifted back down, landing on concrete. The egg was scrambled despite being 36 seconds in the air, therefore automatically lost. Little Red Booster 2 Returnee, Little Red Booster 2, fired quickly and effectively into the air, it gained such a great amount of height it got lost in the sky briefly as it deployed its parachute. The rocket then, without wind interference, fell back down softly. The rocket managed to get Silver after spend 1 minute 44 seconds in the air and the egg being intact. Eggzecutor Eggzecutor had a poor launch, immediately flying backwards and darting towards the ground. As it descended quickly, the rocket deployed the parachute just as it was about to hit the ground. Despite the disastrous attempt, the egg was intact and it spent 6 seconds in the air. Heavyweight Sprint GRAND FINAL Assault Course Playoff GRAND FINAL Category:2002 Category:Episodes with Funny Cars Category:Episodes with Swimming Category:Episodes with Rocketry Category:Episodes with Sprint Category:Episodes with Assault Course